Field
This document relates to a liquid crystal display with multiple display areas.
Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market for display devices as connecting media between users and information) is growing. In line with this trend, display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), etc., are increasingly used. Among them, liquid crystal displays are widely used because they have high resolution and can be both large and small in size.
A liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit. The liquid crystal panel comprises a liquid crystal layer disposed between a transistor substrate where thin film transistors, storage capacitors, and pixel electrodes are formed and a color filter substrate where color filters, a black matrix, etc. are formed.
The backlight unit comprises a light source substrate where light sources (e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs)) for providing light to the liquid crystal panel and a light source driver for driving the light sources are formed, a light guide plate for turning the light emitted from the light sources into a surface light source, a reflector for reflecting the light from the light guide plate, an optical sheet for collecting and diffusing the light emitted from the light guide plate, etc.
The above-explained liquid crystal display is used in the implementation of a wide range of devices including televisions, smartphones, smart watches, etc. Conventionally, liquid crystal panels were made in a square (or rectangular) shape, while there is ongoing research and development into manufacturing liquid crystal panels of various shapes other than the traditional squares. However, there could be a lot of issues with the backlight unit and the liquid crystal panel that can occur in making liquid crystal panels into shapes other than squares. There is a need to study and resolve these issues.